poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Belt (class)
Black Belt At the top of every martial art is the Black Belt, the finest fighters of their respective martial art. The Martial Artist who reaches this pinnacle of talent can easily combat any other trainer, and possibly powerful pokemon. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Black Belt Gifted Features 'Sensei' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Martial Arts stunts. Effect: Chose a specific Martial Art; Judo, Karate, Sumo, Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing, Lucha Libre, Kung Fu, etc. You are a master of that form of Martial Arts and can perform stunts related without making checks. You may take Sensei for another form of Martial Art again as a secondary feat. If you gain the Arms Feature, Fist Mastery, its damage is 7d10. You cannot miss while making an improvised attack with the chosen Martial Art or while using Fist Mastery. 'Close Combat' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the attack Close Combat. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. For the next five minutes, you take twice the amount of damage you would normally take. Black Belt Features 'Body Slam' Prerequisites: Black Belt Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Body Slam. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Force Palm' Prerequisites: Black Belt, has suffered a Force Palm attack Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Force Palm. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Hi Jump Kick' Prerequisites: Black Belt, Jump Kick Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Hi Jump Kick. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Mach Punch' Prerequisites: Black Belt, has suffered a Mach Punch attack Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Mach Punch. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Reckless' Prerequisites: Black Belt, 22 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You do not take recoil damage. 'Submission' Prerequisites: Black Belt, has suffered a Submission Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Submission. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Take Down' Prerequisites: Black Belt Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Take Down. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Toughest Skin' Prerequisites: Black Belt, Tough Skin Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When you take damage, from any source other than recoil, reduce the damage by your STR modifier doubled unless the damage source specifically says it cannot be reduced. This Feature replaces Tough Skin. 'Triple Kick' Prerequisites: Black Belt, Double Kick Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Triple Kick. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Vital Throw' Prerequisites: Black Belt, a pokemon who knows Vital Throw Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Vital Throw. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes